<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stories in Time by GiverofTales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969004">Stories in Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiverofTales/pseuds/GiverofTales'>GiverofTales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiverofTales/pseuds/GiverofTales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Prompt Ficlets. Some AU, some Original Characters, but just a LOT of Avalance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pirate AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A prompt by Cat</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air carried sea salt on its breeze carrying the Waverider and her Captain into port, her hull slicing elegantly through the still blue sea. Her captain stood proud on its bow watching her crew run around her trying to bring the large ship about and drop anchor to take them into shore. On the side of the docks, a lone figure stood, long blonde hair bristling softly behind her and in her hands clasped behind her back, waiting.<br/>
The captain waited until the rest of her crew had disembarked before leaving herself. A figure standing, waiting for her.</p><p>‘There you are Captain Lance’ the figure spoke, a smirk playing at the corner of her mouth. The Captain stood in front of her, the sun beating down on the pair and dropped her canvas sack on the ground beside them. </p><p>‘For you, my Lady Ava.’ The Captain handed over a small coin pouch filled with gold pieces. ‘I think you’ll find that this is sufficient for two weeks.’</p><p>‘Two weeks Captain Lance. I’m sure it will be.’ She tossed the pouch in the air and caught it with her other hand feeling the weight of it settle. ‘Any plans for your shore time?’</p><p>‘There is. There is a beautiful woman in this port town that I would like to become more acquainted with if she will allow it.’ The Captain removed her wide hat and offered Lady Ava her hand. ‘Will you accompany me this fine evening? Perhaps have an ale or two at the inn?’</p><p>‘I would like that very much Captain Lance’ Lady Ava said softly, taking Captain Lance’s hat and placing it atop her head. ‘You were gone much longer this time Sara. I thought something had happened to you.’ Lady Ava put her arm in Sara’s arm and the two walked side by side along the stone walkway up the dock towards the main road.</p><p>‘I’m sorry my love. We ran into a reef and the Waverider needed repairs. We lost a lot of the crew to other Privateers after that and had barely enough people to get back. You know how hard it is for a female Captain to find a crew. I apologise for taking so long to come back to you.’ </p><p>‘That’s alright. You are here now and we have two glorious weeks together. Let’s just enjoy that.’ Lady Ava kissed her cheek briefly when there was no one around, a smile appearing on both of their faces as they continued along their route to the inn for the evening before heading back to the large house afforded to the harbourmaster in the middle of the town, rarely to be seen for the next two weeks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rude Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A prompt by Bonnie</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A pounding on the door could be heard throughout the house where its sole two occupants were disturbed from their sleep by the urgency of its fast beat.</p>
<p>‘If this is another one of your ‘Let’s fix the timeline but break the timeline and then fix it again’ pitches’, the slumbering blonde on the left-hand side moaned into her pillow, ‘I will wake you up, make you fix it, and then kill you for waking me up’</p>
<p>‘I got it, babe. Just go back to sleep. It’s probably some drunk neighbour that’s lost the key to their door.’ The blonde on the right grumbled, pushing herself up off the bed and placing a soft kiss on her girlfriend's forehead. ‘I’ll be back before you can say ‘Gideon, call the Waverider. And no Gideon, do not call the Waverider’</p>
<p>‘It had better be, Captain Lance.’ The beds' sole occupant murmured, rolling over and grabbing one of her partner's pillows to help her go back to sleep.</p>
<p>Captain Sara Lance opened the door and closed it softly, leaving just a bead of light entering the room as the two were accustomed to doing in their own home. There was only so many attempts on their lives in the dark that they could take. She snuck down the stairs, being careful to avoid the stair which always creaked, and had been left that way to alert the pair to any intruder in their home, her assassin training leaving her as a light sleeper and the creak gave ample warning to grab a weapon (which was always stashed by her bed for in case such an occasion required one).</p>
<p>The big heavy door lay beyond, still with the incessant pounding creating a drumbeat in time with Sara’s heartbeat. Light from the porch streamed in but the door attacker lay hidden. Sarah grabbed a bat which she always kept in the coat closet (‘No Ava, this is the bat I use when playing softball. Yes that’s a thing that I do!’) Wielding the bat, Sara quietly approached the door and grasped the handle and counted down from three under her breath. </p>
<p>Hand frozen mid-air, a woman in her early 20’s with blonde hair which turned to pink at the bottom stood in front of her. They both stared at each other for a few seconds, Sara feeling like she knew the woman in front of her and the woman staring and smirking at the bat in Sara's hand.</p>
<p>‘Mom, I need your help. There are magical creatures EVERYWHERE, and I honestly mean everywhere, and they are all uprising against humans in my time.’ Her blue eyes pierced Sara’s own but did not hold the shocked expression Saras held. ‘Maybe I should come in, probably don’t want people learning all of this stuff. Do you have Gideon in the house yet? I need to call the crew of the Waverider 2.’</p>
<p>Sara stood in a stupor for a few seconds, the woman barging past her and into the house towards the fridge. </p>
<p>‘Ava, You’d better get down here, now!’ Sara shouted, closing the door before she did and headed towards their guest, staring at her while she pulled out the makings for a sandwich.</p>
<p>Ava appeared seconds later and skidded to a stop beside, a gun held in her hand. 'What is going on? Who are you? Why aren't you doing anything babe?' She barrelled out, barely pausing to let Sara answer any of her questions. ‘You. Explain.’</p>
<p>‘Oh hey, mom.’ The woman continued making her sandwich, waving the bread ‘You want one? Ham and Peanut Butter, your fave. No?’ She shrugged, Ava and Sara, staring blankly at her.<br/>‘I was just telling mom here that we have an all caps big problem in my time with magical creatures, and you told me you faced homicidal unicorns, dragons and fairy godmothers before, so I figured who best to help the Legends than actual Legends.’ She finished with the peanut butter and placed the knife half over the sink on the island, leaving all her sandwich-making items behind her. </p>
<p>Sara and Ava looked at each other and nodded.</p>
<p>“Gideon, call the Waverider.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>